


cups of coffee

by slvtherxn



Series: to be dumb and in love [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and has a giant crush on isak, even is dramatic, isak is confused, mikael wants to kill even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvtherxn/pseuds/slvtherxn
Summary: Even has a giant crush on a boy he doesn’t know, and he’s waiting for the perfect movie-moment to finally meet him. The only problem is that life has a different plan.





	cups of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and wrote this, here you go ~~

 

“Oh my god,” Even hisses, yanking Mikael’s textbook off the table to cover his face. “Shit shit shit shit.”

 

“Dude.” He can’t see Mikael’s face, but he can practically hear the eye roll in his voice. “Are you broken?”

 

“He’s here,” Even whisper-yells, peering over the top of the textbook.

 

“Who’s here?” Mikael continues to talk normally, as if Even’s just whispering for fun, like it isn’t extremely important to go unnoticed.  

 

“Are you serious?” Even sets the textbook back down just so he can look incredulously at his friend. There’s absolutely no way that Mikael doesn’t know who he’s talking about. He keeps his head pointedly away from the door. “Who else?”

 

“Are you serious?” Mikael mocks his tone. He looks up at towards the door, at the blonde angel who’s just walked into the library and given Even a heart attack. “Why don’t you just say hi to him?”

 

“Are you serious? I’m not going to talk to him here!” Even waves his hands so dramatically that he knocks his sugar-filled coffee off the table, drips splattering on Mikael’s textbook.

 

Surely by now Mikael would understand that the first time he meets the love of his life is a once in a lifetime moment. He would never accept some lame first meeting like chatting on a dating app or being introduced by their friends or running into each other on campus. Isak deserves better than that! Isak is a person straight out of an epic romance (hear him out: blonde curls, pink lips, tall and lanky, beautiful and intelligent, the perfect match and yet so unreachable for the naive protagonist who’s in love with him; this might as well be Shakespeare or Jane Austen) and their love deserves a grand, epic love story that’s good enough to be written into books, or sold to NRK or something.

 

His infatuation with Isak has been going on for over a month— since the first time he saw Isak on campus, stomping angrily out of a classroom— and he still hasn’t found that epic, love-at-first-sight, meeting opportunity. It’s starting to get ridiculous. But it’ll be totally worth it.

 

“You’re so weird,” Mikael mutters, “And you got shit on my textbook! Give it back.” He snatches it, sliding it back on his side, wiping the sugary drops off of a paragraph about motion media.

 

“It’s not weird,” Even insists, casually leaning down to pick up his cup from the floor, as if he hadn’t just panicked. “I just want our first meeting to be special. You know? It has to be the right time, everything has to line up so it can be perfect, and romantic, and—“

 

“Film-worthy?” Mikael raises his eyebrows, shooting Even an unimpressed look. “You have to stop thinking life is like a movie, Ev. Sometimes life is normal.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Even disagrees, but he grins, picking up his empty cup and his phone from the table.

 

“Whatever,” Mikael says, closing his textbook, “I just don’t want you to be disappointed. See you tomorrow?”

 

“See you tomorrow,” Even agrees, standing. He walks backwards towards the door, pointing at his friend, “Be the director of your own life, Mikael!”

 

He does in fact see Mikael tomorrow, bright and early for their Visual Design class: a class Mikael is taking as part of his animations course, and Even as part of his film and media course. A class that does not have Isak in it.

 

Either way, everything runs smoothly, until they’re halfway out of the building.

 

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Mikael says, moving his hands as he talks. “I mean, the graphics in the left panel are just…”

 

Even is halfway listening, nodding with interest as they walk through the campus courtyard. He adjusts his bag on his shoulder, looking away from Mikael for a moment so he can see where they’re going. It’s his fatal mistake. His eyes meet with a pair of curious green ones from across the courtyard, heading towards the same path they’re on. Shit.

 

He can’t have Isak see him here, on campus, where he could literally meet thousands of other people! Soulmates don’t meet by just casually running into each other on their way to class. No one would ever write that script! There’s no symbolism, no wow-that-was-so-romantic moment, nothing, and he’s not going to be just some “random guy” that Isak bumps into.

 

“... because the color theory doesn’t work like that. I mean, I know it’s integrated media, but—“

 

Even grabs Mikael’s arm, interrupting him by quickly yanking him behind a building.  

 

Mikael, who stopped talking when he was interrupted, sends Even a look that’s somewhere in between amused and irritated. “Don’t tell me we’re hiding because you saw him.”

 

“... We’re hiding because I saw him.”

 

“Oh my god,” Mikael mutters, enough drama leaking into his voice to rival Even’s (they’re friends for a reason, after all). “Seriously, Even? He’s going to think you hate him.”

 

“What? No he’s not?”

 

“Uh, yeah?” Mikael shakes his head, “It’s not subtle! You leave the room every time he walks in!”

 

“You think he’s noticed?” Even tilts his head innocently, his brow furrowing gently. “I doubt it. Wait, look to see if he’s gone.”

 

Mikael exhales huffily, but he is a good friend, so he peers around the corner, searching for Even’s current object of infatuation. “He’s gone,” he decides, after thirty seconds of not being able to see him.

 

Even tugs his bag back onto his shoulder, letting go of Mikael’s arm and stepping back out into the walkway, as if nothing happened. “What were you saying about color theory?” He asks casually, “Before we were interrupted?”

 

“Before you interrupted us?”

 

Even only grins.

 

He doesn’t see Isak again for a week. Both him and Mikael are busy working on different projects for their majors, and Isak, coincidentally, has no classes that are even remotely close to Even’s building. Is it pathetic to miss someone he doesn’t know? Probably. Isak doesn’t have any idea who he is, and he only knows Isak’s name because he’d forced Elias to ask Sana, who apparently has a few classes with the object of Even’s affections.

 

But on the other hand, how can he not miss Isak? Isak, with his beautiful blonde Prince Charming curls, his tired green eyes, long boyish limbs… ugh. Even could die just from looking at him, probably.

 

“I thought the whole thing was that you didn’t want to see him?” Mikael asks on Tuesday, confused by Even’s sadness over the lack of Isak in his life.

 

“I want to see him, I don’t to meet him,” Even tries to explain, “Not until it’s perfect.”

 

“That makes no sense,” Mikael decides.

 

Apparently he doesn’t have to wait much longer.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Even mutters. He clicks twice on his laptop to go back to the beginning of his project, and drops his head into his hands. “I think I’m going to scrap the whole thing and start over.”

 

Mikael, sitting across from Even in the coffee shop, peers over his own laptop to look at Even. “Really?” He asks, “You’ve spent a long time working on it.”

 

“Yeah, but the more I edit it, the more I hate it,” Even complains. He clicks on the first frame, editing the coloring.

 

“Can I see?” Mikael closes his laptop screen halfway. “I’m sure it’s really good, you’re just too critical about yourself.”

 

Even looks at Mikael, his frustration easing into a calm smile. They’re best friends for a reason, Mikael always knows how to chill him out. He shrugs, and turns the screen around so that Mikael can take a look at what he has so far.

 

Mikael flips through Even’s film project, playing it from the beginning at then looking at his individual frames. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, “I think it’s really good, Even. Seriously, I like the Luhrmann-style colors and fast movement. It’s cool.” He looks up and smiles, sweet enough to settle Even’s irritations about the project.

 

“Seriously?” He repeats, “Would you change anything?”

 

“Ehh…” Mikael looks back to the screen, “I’d make the sequence at… 0:45 a bit slower. I like the fast pacing, but that one’s too quick.”

 

Even hums. “Okay,” he nods, trusting his friend’s criticism. “What about the one at the two minute mark?”

 

Mikael chuckles, which is definitely not the response Even was expecting.

 

He looks up at Mikael, only to see him looking pointedly across the room. “Mik?” He waves a hand at him, before turning to follow his gaze.

 

Sana has just walked in and stood in line. To her left, fumbling with a textbook, is Isak.

 

Shit. Okay. A coffee shop is a tad more romantic than a library or on campus— wait, what is he thinking? A coffee shop is so mundane! He can’t meet Isak here, he works here! He doesn’t want to think about his stupid part time job whenever he thinks about how he met Isak!

 

“Fuck,” he mutters, “You know we have to leave now, right?”

 

“Are you serious?” Mikael sighs.

 

“You ask that a lot.” Even closes his laptop, daring to watch Isak as he stands in line. Isak is all bundled up in a thick green jacket (it matches his eyes, Even notices, because he’s romantic, okay, it’s not weird) and a beanie smushing down his curls, which really is a pity. His shoulders slump forward, and he looks tired, with the textbooks now shoved under his arm. It makes Even wonder what he’s studying, probably something science related, since he has classes with Sana, and Isak’s just so smart like that, he knows.

 

“Yeah, because, you’re always doing stuff that makes me ask that,” Mikael insists, “But whatever man, I support you and your weird romantic dream.”

 

He stands, holding Even’s bag out for him; Even had only packed it halfway before he got too distracted by his soulmate/impossible crush/an actual angel.

 

“You’re my best friend,” Even grins teasingly, taking the bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

 

“I know,” Mikael smiles, “You’re my best friend.”

 

As they leave the cafe, Mikael waves at Sana, and Even ducks his head and curses under his breath.

 

During his shift the next day, Elias texts him that Isak and Sana are hanging out at his and Sana’s place, and Even nearly drops his phone into a pot of coffee.

 

He types a quick reply asking what’s happening (with maybe one too many exclamation points) but Elias is thoroughly unhelpful, insisting that he should just come over and meet Isak.

 

Even scoffs. Right. Like he’s just going to go over to Elias’s and meet Isak. What is Elias thinking?

 

“Even!”

 

He snaps his head up as his manager scowls at him. “Sorry,” he smiles at her, charming enough that she lets it go. But he does pocket his phone, making a mental note to ask Elias what Isak is like.

 

Even learns from Elias that Isak is studying microbiology and he’s just as smart as Even knew he would be. Of course he is. He also learns that Isak nearly fell asleep on the Bakkoush couch, he’s just as much of an avid student as Sana, and he’s very quiet.

 

None of this helps Even’s increasingly large crush. Each of his friends have threatened to kill him at least once— Mikael many many more— and his moment still hasn’t happened. The universe is against him, or something. He sees Isak everywhere, and none of those places happen to be cool or romantic or even particularly interesting.

 

He sees Isak walking into class with Sana, in the library nearly every time he goes, and on the tram on a Saturday. A Saturday.

 

“Chill,” Mikael says, “It’s not like you can jump off the tram.”

 

Even raises his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t,” Mikael warns, the slight panic in his voice making Even chuckle. “I’m serious, don’t even think about it.”

 

“I’m not going to jump off the tram. Shit, make sure he doesn’t come over here.”

 

Even fumbles through his bag, trying to find something to hide behind. Why couldn’t he take classes with heavy textbooks, like science or math or whatever? All he has is a laptop, a sketchbook, and a vintage camera. Maybe he really is as pretentious as Elias jokes.

 

“He’s not going to come over here,” Mikael says, “Elias said he’s pretty shy, remember? I doubt he would just approach you.”

 

Somehow Mikael managed to be completely wrong and totally right at the same time.

 

They chat on and off about it during Even’s next shift.

 

‘Maybe you should just let it happen,’ Mikael had written him, and he was starting to debate it. After all, he’d seen Isak everywhere, it was almost like that was their version of fate instead of some huge moment.

 

He shrugs it off, deciding he’s still right and stepping up to the register to actually start doing his job. Mikael doesn’t know what he’s talking about, anyways. Sometimes you have to direct your life, you can’t just let things happen.

 

“One minute,” he says, rifling through the counter to make sure he has cups. Maybe he should pay more attention. Whatever. His Isak-crisis is more important than stocking the counter.

 

He lifts his eyes to actually greet the customer, and immediately drops the stack of paper cups in his hands.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he says out loud, surprise coloring his voice.

 

“... Sorry?” Isak asks, his brow furrowing sweetly in the center, his expression a weird mix of confused and concerned.

 

Even can’t do anything but stare at him, open-mouthed, like a complete idiot. Isak is here at his job. Isak is trying to order coffee from him. Isak is as bundled up as he was the other day, thick green jacket and scarf, but no beanie, the curls free to flop and bounce— he’s so pretty that Even debates letting the floor swallow him whole.

 

Isak’s eyes narrow in confusion, a soft blush tinting his cheeks, and Even wants to slam his head into the counter. What is wrong with the universe? Here? Where’s the rain, or the Luhrmann-style pool, or the love-at-first-sight connection they’re supposed to have?

 

Actually, Isak doesn’t look in love at all. Instead he looks mildly irritated.

 

“Shit,” Even says quickly, bending to pick up the cups he’d dropped. Oh god, why can’t he think of anything besides curse words? Why did Isak have to come in today? Isak never comes in while he’s working! He’s not supposed to meet Isak here, oh god, and he missed his chance to make it cute and flirty by swearing at him and dropping everything.

 

“Shit, sorry.” He repeats as he sets the cups back behind the counter and flashes Isak his most charming smile, trying to make up for it. “You surprised me. Um… what can I get for you?”

 

Isak stares at him for a minute, but it’s more of a what-is-happening-right-now look, instead of Even’s fuck-my-soulmate-is-buying-coffee-from-me look.

 

“I… surprised you… by trying to order coffee? At a coffee shop?” Isak repeats. His confused expression grows more irritated by the second, until he sticks his chin up defiantly. “Dude, do you have a problem with me or something?”

 

Oh, god. He didn’t expect to be called out, or for Isak to be so strikingly confrontational. And he doesn’t know what’s worse— that Isak just called him dude or that Mikael was right and Isak thinks he hates him. Didn’t Elias say he was shy?

 

“No!” He says too enthusiastically, looking around Isak to make sure there’s no one else queued in line. He doesn’t really want to get fired. “No, I just… have a lot on my mind.”

 

“I don’t know what your deal is,” Isak keeps talking, and Even wants to die, he really does. “Because seriously, I see you around campus all the time with your stupid artsy camera, and every time you see me you run away, so— why are you looking at me like that?” His face scrunches grumpily, and if it wasn’t directed at him, Even would find it super cute.

 

He still finds it super cute. Listening to Isak talk is better than he could have imagined. “You noticed?”

 

“Obviously!” Isak waves a hand at him. “You’re two meters tall, it’s not like you’re easy to miss, and it’s happened like twenty times.”

 

Even grins.

 

“So… why?” Isak presses, shaking his head. One curl flops against his forehead. “Why are you avoiding me?”

 

Even tilts his head, finally regaining his senses enough to charm Isak. “I was waiting for the right time to meet you,” he says honestly, “So we’d have a great story to tell later.”

 

He watches as realization slowly passes over Isak’s face— his brows unfurrow, his eyes widen a little. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” he says. A beat passes, and Isak breaks into a wide grin. “Do you want to get a coffee sometime?”

 

Even raises his eyebrows.

 

“Not here!” Isak adds quickly, “Somewhere else, I mean.”

 

He laughs, extending one hand out to Isak. “I’m Even. Nice to meet you.”

 

(When he tells Mikael later, Mikael chokes on his tea. “Are you serious?” He exclaims, “This is like, one of those coffee shop fics!”) 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who has commented on this.... comments make my day every time <333 find me on tumblr @slvtherxn and hit me up with those fic requests / prompts!!! i’ll write anything you want that is happy and evak


End file.
